


Can you fix the broken

by Northlight



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Trigger Warning: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: Late night thoughts.Please be careful if you're triggered easily (lots of sad thoughts)





	Can you fix the broken

Pacing trough the room. It was too much just too many thoughts at the same time. Tears streaming down my face, shivering and helpless. I felt so heavy. Too heavy to carry on. I just couldn't control the emotions running through my body. Hitting my hands against the wall and I slowly sunk to the floor crying harder. Suddenly someone burst into my room. "What is going on? Damien is completely confused because he was hearing so many thoughts as if there were thousands of people in the room." I slowly turned my head to the man standing in my room. Coppery hair. A dark red sweater. Erik. I couldn't speak up just look at him in complete sadness and fear. "Princess what's wrong? I am worried about you." He carefully picked me up from the ground an set me on my bed an pulling me against his chest. "I....I just completely lost it. My thoughts are going crazy." A shiver ran trough me and I started crying again. "I'm so so sorry.", I whispered. "You don't have anything to be sorry for princess."  
Sometimes you just need someone to bring light into your darkness  
Sometimes I wish it were easier   
Sometimes it's just all too much  
Sometimes you can't handle it on your own  
Sometimes it feels like there's nobody there for you, but  
Sometimes you just don't realize that there is someone who wants to help you  
Sometimes I ask myself why  
Why do I feel lonely   
Why do I have to be like this   
Why does nobody seem to care   
Why does my mind tell me that I'm not good enough   
Why doesn't it stop  
Why can't I be happy   
Why me

**Author's Note:**

> But remember: You're strong. Even if you don't think so. You're alive and that's proof enough. And don't trust the voice screaming in your head. Whatever it's trying to tell you, it's wrong. If you need someone to talk to my Tumblr name is xnordlichtx (I don't think you can write someone on here)


End file.
